


Colours From Beyond.

by The_Twisted_Light



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hordak's PoV, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twisted_Light/pseuds/The_Twisted_Light
Summary: This work assumes the reader is all caught up on the entirety of 5 seasons of She-Ra (or at least knows what's up by the end)Our life is now our own. What now?
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Colours From Beyond.

On that fateful dawn, in a flash of golden warmth, it was over. This time, the life Hordak forged for himself was his own once again, thanks to the child he rescued on a whim of mercy so long ago. Now, everyone left the cliff, Entrapta too, to her greatest dismay, taken by The Queen for some urgent business. Hordak still sat there, dumbfounded, for what seemed like hours. And judging by the passage of time and approaching darkness, it was.   
  
He finally dared move, standing up into a serene, silent night, looking over the dim embers of extinguished fires and flickering lights of lanterns.  
  
\- Is...is it over?" - he whispered, coarsely. Was it? Could it be ever for him?  
It was indeed over for Prime, he knew it firsthand. The vile, heavy shadow clouded his body and mind for the last time before being burned away by the magics of Etheria. Leaving him free at last. And he had no idea what to do. So he just stood and watched, still holding the most precious gift he had ever received, the engraved crystal.  
Waited for something to happen, gazing at the words he never understood.  
Until he finally heard the most beautiful sound in the world...  
  
"Oh boy am I glad to be done with this blasted meeting, you wouldn't believe! 'Reconstruction' this 'Princess Alliance' that 'the Grand Festival of Liberation', bleh. Not my kind of scene, let me tell you that! I've been looking for you actually, but nobody knew where you went! And look at you, you didn't even go anywhere! How are you? As I said, there's so much we have to talk about!"  
  
... _Her voice.  
_  
And, in a moment, her visage for him to see and touch, as Entrapta sprung herself with her hair, launching like a rocket for Hordak to catch and embrace.  
He didn't realize how cold it was here until her hands and hair clamped down on him, almost making him lose his balance, yet covering him with the warmth filled with smells of welding, explosions and tiny foods.  
Upon returning the hug with all his _might_ (but not his returned by reconditioning _strength)_ Hordak noted, that for showing much desire to speak Entrapta was silent, just clutching him in a hybrid of a hug and a cocoon. He didn't really know how to break the silence, but he was desperate to speak with her again, even if he realized there was no rush. So Hordak tried something he had seen his soldiers do many times to start a conversation.  
"What's ... up?"  
  
"Atmosphere and crushing void of space normally," - Entrapta looked like she was about to lauch herself into an excited lecture, but upon seeing Hordak tilt his head in confusion slapped herself on the forehead. "Ohhhh, did you mean to ask how am I doing?"  
  
"...Yes. I hope you've been well, Entrapta," after a few moments of silence Hordak disentangled himself a little, put his engraved crystal in the plain view. and continued.  
  
"I cannot thank you enough. You saved me. I was lost, burnt away by Prime's light, and my memories of you rebuilt me.  
No. Not just _my_ memories. _Our._  
Our bond of friendship, of respect, of _beautiful imperfections..._ Of l- of l-"  
  
Hordak stammered, feeling his cheeks and his eyes flush with red, unable to speak the word he used to loathe, thought beneath him, believed it to be a delusion of lower lifeforms. Until he his path brought him to where he was. In the arms of the most beautiful being in the entire universe. He never dreamed of ever being worthy of such l-  
  
_smooch_  
  
"I love you too, Hordak."


End file.
